


Infinity

by ambiances



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sexytimes, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Kid, Wartime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiances/pseuds/ambiances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their love would last for infinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. • foreword •

**INFINITY**

**BY**

**ANJ**

 

 

 

 

**• N O T E •**

 

because i no shame adore the steggy-kid troupe/wartime steggy. this is definitely going to be a lot different than any kid fic/wartime troupe you've ever read, though, because I'm pulling out all those major fucking twists. now do forgive me if I give you the feels™ but hey––the entire job of a writer is to kick and punch you repeatedly in the feels™ing area. 

 

without further adieu, i give you

 

**I N F I N I T Y**

 

 

 

**• S Y N O P S I S •**

 

During what seemed like a lifetime ago, Peggy Carter loved Steve Rogers. No, not Captain America, famed war hero, but the skinny boy from Brooklyn who couldn't drop a fight even if he tried. She loved him so much that she carried his––their–– daughter and loved her with an unconditional heart. Their love story was not like most, for she lived a life when he couldn't. He was always in presence, though, he always came back––because their love would last for infinity. 

 

 

 

**• D E D I C A T I O N •**

 

 _for all the people who have ever felt_  
_that everything is wrong, that the world_  
_is throwing every cruel thing your way,_  
_just remember that you are unstoppable_  
_and your golden era will start soon_

 

 

 

**• W A R N I N G S •**

 

**erm, I'll accidentally make you cry,**

**and also scream with feels,  
**

**and yeah, there's a lot of steggy making out.**

**let's be real here, folks, you literally just**

**want a ten thousand page essay of steggy**

**making out and being happy;**

**well whoops, I give you a fucking large**

**side order of angst :)**

 

 

 

**• T I M E L I N E •**

 

Writing Start Date: **08.19.16**

Writing End Date: **??.??.16**

Posting Start Date: **08.26.16**

Posting End Date: **??.??.16**

 

 

 

**• E P I G R A P H • **

 

_"Say you'll remember me,  
_

_Standing in a nice dress,  
_

_Staring at the sunset, babe;  
_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks,  
_

_Say you'll see me again  
_

_Even if it's just in your_

_Wildest dreams."_

 

**_–– Taylor Swift, Wildest Dreams_ **

 

 

 

**• S O U N D T R A C K • **

 

 **Powerful** by Major Lazer ft. Ellie Goulding  & Taurus Riley

 **Faded** by Alan Walker

 **Cosmic Love** by Florence + the Machine

 

 

****

**• F I N A L  N O T E S •**

 

**_ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT,_ **

**_EXEMPTING ORIGINAL CHARACTERS + STORY LINES._ **

****

**_ENJOY THE RIDE._ **

 

**_–– ANJ ∞_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr:
> 
> ladyanj.tumblr.com  
> carteramerica.tumblr.com  
> ohyeahaleyatwellgifs.tumblr.com


	2. past

Steve was gone.

It was the only coherent thought she could process as the room filled with the sound of static; the sound of Steve's last words bounding through her head. She was crying, she knew, and there was no doubt that someone was standing as audience, or that their final conversation had been recorded and would be stored away in a file to be   
_studied_. The most painful moment of her life (after Michael's death) was to be studied by the next ignorant generation who wouldn't give a damn about the pain and turmoil every soldier had to go through on the field.

With her head bent down and vision blurred, she let the breathtaking sobs make their course through her body. She was acutely aware––some spy she was––of the warm hand placed on her right shoulder, gently squeezing it. Peggy didn't bother to compose herself or at least _try_ to stop crying, instead falling into a deeper oblivion of pain.

Steve was gone.

∞ ∞ ∞

The kiss shared in the moving car, in front of the Colonel, was not the first. It was, however, the last.

Peggy and Steve had been separated from the Commandos while in Russia, rather deep behind enemy lines. They had a simple mission––arrive at the HYDRA base, kill everyone in the HYDRA base, blow the HYDRA base to pieces.

Easy, really; nothing they hadn't done before.

Except for the minor add in of a freak snow storm that screamed death's name on its lips.

The moment Peggy has smelt the tell tale signs of raw herring in the air she had cursed and told the Commandos to find shelter––and quick. They were on the jagged but expansive mountain side, where the agent had seen a few caves higher towards the peaks; nothing they couldn't reach.

Unfortunately, it seemed the 107th decided to head in the opposite direction of Steve and Peggy, who found themselves alone in the side of a mountain.

Steve immediately took to building a fire as Peggy secured the area and took out the necessities to keep them alive and relatively warm throughout the night. She appraised their little scoop out of the mountain, as it was high enough that nobody would be alerted to a soft glow emerging from deep in the cave. Really, to see anything they would have to be right in there with them.

As Peggy headed back into the cave, she was pleasantly surprised and flustered by the sight that greeted her; Steve stripping down.

He looked up as Peggy came 'round, and his face was immediately set aflame.

"I just––you know to––I'm not––we're supposed to––" he stammered and stuttered, his face getting a deeper shade of red with each word. Steve's impeccable talent of not being able to bloody talk to women proceeded him in the cold depths of the middle of God knows where.

Peggy smiled reassuringly, despite the teasing glint blooming in her eyes. "I know what you're doing, Steve; I bloody told you to do it."

Steve's cheeks flamed once again. "Right––well––uh––right."

Rolling her eyes affectionately (if there was such a thing) Peggy made her way to the fire, hurrying to shed off her boots and solid outer wear. She knew it was to protect her greatly, but at the moment it was sticking to her skin with a defiance her mother would disapprove of. Once she was down to her underthings, she turned to tell Steve to put the fire out, but he was already tucked beneath a mountain of their clothing.

Something flared in Peggy's chest, a warmth that spread all throughout her body. His eyes were closed and his face resting in the most natural and relaxed way she had ever seen on him. She stood there for a few moments, but the flickering of the fire due to an especially chilling blast of wind brought her the remembrance that she was going to freeze her arse off if she didn't actually _move_.

Moving around the fire, she slowly crept under the pile of clothes know as their fill-in blanket. The moment she was fully covered by the wide selection of fabrics, she felt the heat radiating off Steve. It was a given, of course, that his body temperature stayed warmer than most due to the serum.

Peggy slowly positioned herself so her back was against the chest she had so shamelessly felt up back in what felt like forever. She looked over to the cave's mouth, where all that could be seen was a flurry of white and heard was a sharp, high whistling.

On what seemed instinctual, Steve suddenly draped his arm over Peggy's bare torso. She couldn't control the way she stiffened slightly, and in his mostly-conscious state Steve noticed it, as well. He withdrew his arm slowly, apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, Peggy, I didn't mean anyth—"

"No, no, it's quite alright; I prefer it, actually—you keeping your arm there, that is." God, why did her voice sound so hoarse?

He said nothing but he slowly slid his arm back, letting it gently rest over her. She closed her eyes, trying to urge sleep to come, but there was a soft nagging she felt; like she had forgotten a key component in the recipe for her to be content.

She flipped from one side to the other and pulled herself up slightly, so her eyes were directly in line with Steve's.

Peggy simply stared at him.

His baby blue orbs seemed startled at first, but when she said nothing, just looked, he returned the gesture. Slowly moving a hand from under the mountain of things atop of her, she rested a hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes and let her map out his facial features. When she pressed a thumb against his lips, Peggy just barely felt his sharp intake of breath.

She outlined his lips with her finger, basking in the feeling of the supple pink skin beneath her finger tip. When she stopped mapping his features, she placed her hand on the back of his neck, trying to resist the urge to twirl the little bits of hair between her fingers.

His eyes opened again, and he looked to be on the state of confusion; she decided it would be best to put the mystery to rest.

"I would very much like for you to kiss me, Captain Rogers."

His eyes went wide, and his mouth formed a large _O_.

"Pardon?"

Peggy pushed herself closer to the captain, so their noses were brushing and their lips a hair-width apart. "Kiss me, Steve."

So he did, pressing his lips to hers with a force Peggy returned. She opened her mouth in an allowance of entrance and he took the invitation. They shifted around so Steve lay under her and she could straddle his torso, therefore deepening the lovers' passionate kiss.

Steve groaned, and Peggy used this as fuel to devote herself further into the kiss. He pulled her plan off course, however, when he flipped her to her back and began trailing a series of kisses down her neck and collarbone. She didn't realize how much she wanted this—needed this—until he stopped.

"We can't Peg—we can't do it; not now, at least."

Peggy sighed as they slipped back into the position they were before—Steve's arm draped over her torso and Peggy facing him, with their eyes levelled. Except now, it was different; there was tension before, but now it had been resolved and fuelled all at the same time.

"We'll find a way, darling. We're not going anywhere anytime soon."

∞ ∞ ∞

The first time they went down, it was rushed, and awkward, and not at all of the upmost enjoyability. It was a first time for both of them, but alas, they made do of the term "practice makes perfect."

Peggy was in a state of bliss––it was not ignorance, but a small spark of hope that travelled down her arms and lit a flaming fire she couldn't water out even if she tired. She knew that something like sex was risky during the heat of the war, but they used all the right safety and made sure it was only during times when the couple knew they were absolutely isolated. The latter part didn't matter as much depending on the company and location, but they always took great care in the former statement.

Until they didn't.

They had been separated for nearly three weeks––the Colonel had surely noticed something––and the reunion had been after nightfall, when all matters that had to be settled were settled. Relatively speaking, Steve was a free man for Peggy's pleasure. Running into a rather roomy closet, the two quickly had their way with each other, careful to mask the moans that escaped past their lips.

Poor Steve was going to have bite marks up and down his bicep for quite the while.

The three weeks––which felt like years in the times of war––had fuelled an energy the couple had never experienced before, and in their time together, they forgot to use protection.

"Peggy," Steve said, eyes wide, " _we forgot._ "

Despite the unsettled feeling weighing down on her, she gently rested a hand on Steve's cheek, reassuring. "I'm on the tablets, and what's one time going to do?"

Little did she know, that one time would be everything.

∞ ∞ ∞

The US army refused to give Steve a KIA status; not even a MIA. Their oblivion angered Peggy greatly, resulting in far too many occasions where she would need to leave the strategizing room, biting on her tongue to keep from screaming. She just wanted peace with it all; _finality_.

It wasn't until three months time that she noticed something off. She was late, but that happened to most women in the field, as they didn't meet all the natural requirements to menstruate properly. Her temped had a habit to flair, as well, and the urge to cry became tougher and tougher as the nights flew past. Paranoia got the best of her, and she slowly began to believe that she may be pregnant, but she deemed it as impossible––she hadn't had a single bout of sickness.

After quietly asking a nurse on the side, Peggy conceded to the advice of taking a test. She sat patiently in a cot, waiting for the nurse––her name was Lilly, she believed––to return. When she did, she couldn't mask the emotions running on her face.

Peggy began to cry for the first time since Steve died.

"It seems you're pregnant, Agent Carter."

∞ ∞ ∞

It took four months, three weeks and two days before the Colonel took notice. He had called her into his makeshift tent of an office, and told her to take a seat.

"You're done."

"Excuse me?" Peggy stared at him, mouth agape. What did he think he was doing?

He leaned forwards, bracing himself on his elbows. "I know what's going on, Carter; you may be one of the lucky ones immune to the sickness, but that doesn't stop you from gaining a few," his flicked to her slightly bulging midsection. "It ain't a secret anymore. Who's the father, though, remains unknown––and I'm sure you'd like it that way."

Peggy could only part her lips, and was unsure whether to laugh or cry. She resulted in showering some anger. "There's still a war going on, Sir, and I need to help."

He waved a dismissive hand, leaning back. "The war's going to be done in a few weeks time, mark my words; you leaving early ain't gonna stop you from earning a Medal of Honour."

"For personal things? It most definitely would." _Along with not being a man._

"Whatever arguments you have, it's not going to work. You need to keep the child safe––especially if the father's who I think it is."

Just like that, Peggy was gone. The Colonel was right, of course, as the war ended two weeks after the confrontation, and just in time for her to truly appear pregnant. She started succumbing to small cravings, which were not as outlandish as she was told, but typically for something sweet. Then, there were the nights when she got... _hot and bothered._ Peggy found ways––sinful ways––to take care of those moments, but it always left her feeling hollow, all the more reminding her of Steve.

Peggy was in a small café she frequently visited in Brooklyn––her new home––when she felt a sudden wetness stream down her thighs. Cursing, she quickly waddled her way to the front counter and proclaimed "I believe I've gone into labour."

She arrived in the hospital, and after an eighteen-hour and terribly painful labour, Peggy––and Steve's––little girl was born.

When they placed her on Peggy's chest, her eyes filtered open, and she stared right into her mother's eyes. For the smallest of seconds, it was only silence, the mother and daughter meeting at last. Soon, the baby began to cry, and the nurses took her away to be properly cleaned and dressed. Peggy had tears running down her face, as well. It had been a blur, and oh, how she wanted Steve to be their with her.

"She'll have blue eyes," someone said behind her, and Peggy quickly flipped her head over, met with the sight of a nurse with dark blonde hair and smiling brown eyes, "and hello again, Agent Carter."

It took a few second for it all to click, and Peggy realized that it was Lilly, the nurse who was there when it all began.

"They'll most likely be a baby blue," she continued on, "although it may seem more like ice as she gets into her adulthood."

"Like her father," Peggy whispered quietly to herself. Lilly smiled softly and nodded; she didn't need to ask, she knew the story.

A moment later, another nurse came in, carefully cradling Peggy's daughter in her arms, who was sleeping and wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket. She smiled and handed her to Peggy, then after checking all the machines surrounding and attached to her, left the new mother-daughter duo and Lilly.

Few minutes passed, before Lilly spoke up again, softer this time. "What are you going to name her?"

"Jessica," Peggy immediately responded. She didn't know why, as she didn't know any Jessicas as a child, or even throughout her adulthood. It held no special meaning, and was simply new; simply a fresh start.

"Jessica," Lilly repeated. "I'll bring you the birth certificate to sign––but in a few minutes; just rest." And just in a breath, she was gone.

The only sound was the whirring of the machines, and occasional shuffle outside her door, but Peggy felt alright––she was okay, and her daughter was safe. With a flood of passion, she realized that she would protect this little being in her arms, barely an hour old; she would protect this girl with all she could, and even when it was enough, she would keep going.

She would love her daughter unconditionally.

∞ ∞ ∞

Peggy knew Jessica had the serum when she was five. She was stronger, faster, and had better endurance than all the children her age, and that quickly concerned her. She wasn't sure what to do, or how to approach it, just that she had her father's blood. As the Directer of the newly formed global intelligence agency, SHIELD, and the blood mother of the only (half) super soldier on this planet, Peggy realized she had an incredibly large target on her back.

"What should I do?" Peggy asked her husband at night, curled closely to him in their bed, "the government will find out soon enough, and she'd be taken away for testing."

Daniel laughed softly. "You are the government, Pegs."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am a small _fraction_  of the government, but as of now I have no say in any sort of political matters, not even when it evolves my own flesh and blood." She started the beginnings of a panic attack, the only thought she could process of her little girl, strapped in a remote facility and tested 'till her throat was raw from screaming.

"Peggy, breathe; Jessi's in her room, just across the hall from us––she's here, and she's safe; _your_ safe." Daniel softly told her, rubbing a thumb down her arm until her breathing paced out. "Everyone's alright."

But they wouldn't be. They weren't ever going to be safe.

∞ ∞ ∞

Peggy decided to send Jessica to boarding school. She was seven, and quite the inquirer, but didn't put up a protest, only smiling and relaying her excitement for finally getting the opportunity of seeing her mummy's home country. With the two month old baby Michelle in one arm, and her other hand clutching Daniel's forearm, she welty smiled as Jarvis led Jessica into the back of a fine black car. He promised that he would be with the young girl until she had safely arrived to her school, and then some.

Despite having her closest and most trusted friend on the full journey, Peggy was nervous; really, really nervous.

As Jarvis got in the driver's side of the car, Jessica turned to the window and smiled, excitedly waving her hand. Biting back tears, Peggy and Daniel smiled and replicated the gesture. Before much else could be done, the engine started and the car was off.

She hadn't realized she was crying until Daniel wrapped her (and Michelle) in a warm hug, gently rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I know, Peg," he soothed into her hair as she shook with silent sobs, "I know."

∞ ∞ ∞

On Jessica's 10th Christmas, it was quite the affair to remember. With Jessica a newly-turned eleven-year-old and self-proclaimed "pre-teen" (god help her) and a four-year-old and two-year-old following her every command, she was quite the little queen.

"Honestly, Daniel, we've spoiled her far too much," Peggy complained one night, leaning on the kitchen island as Daniel made dinner; "she's become a little princess."

"Yes," he conceded, "but she's _our_ little princess."

"Not for long!" Peggy exclaimed. "Soon she'll be a teenager, full of the accompanying sass and stubbornness, and then she'll be an adult, all independent, and the such."

Daniel laughed, making his way to Peggy and dropping alight kiss against her lips. "She's eleven, we still have another eight years to go before she starts claiming her independence from us." He smiled again; "plus, we still have two other little girls to go through."

Peggy sighed. "We're one of the lucky few that get to go through this wonderful process three times over; woopity doo."

Daniel pulled her close, smiling softly into her hair. "Lucky us, indeed."

∞ ∞ ∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i'm tired. that took me like three fucking weeks to finish––i have fantabulous work ethic. but, you see, the problem was a) school sucking the life out of me, and b) jumping ahead and writing the part that comes after this because i'm an impatient little bitch. the second instalment will involve grown-up jessica + some steggy flashbacks, and, of course, us reaching the peak of the plot mountain (aka angst kingdom).
> 
> as for Peggy being able to go so many months without truly hinting she was pregnant, i headcannon that she wouldn't get morning sickness, or rapid mood swings that Hollywood likes to decipt it as. my cousin is currently pregnant, and not once has she gotten morning sickness, or acted out of the usual. (and yes she's very much pregnant; she's in her last month of pregnancy.)
> 
> stay chill, my darlings.
> 
> –– ANJ ∞
> 
> (also: fantastic beasts and moana saved what was the cinematic slump of 2016)


End file.
